<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filial Piety by JuxtaposeFantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540225">Filial Piety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy'>JuxtaposeFantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, Topping from the Bottom, jealous! Xiao Zhan, read the tags, submissive Yi Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan both fear that they're not what the other needs. They clear that up in bed, thanks to a slightly evil Xiao Zhan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filial Piety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is kinda dumb, but I'm done with it. It's one of the few scenarios in which I can see Yibo topping. Don't get used to that, btw. I'm going to the grave screaming, <i>Bottom Yibo!</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spending a day with his skater friends was a rare enough occurrence for Yibo to want to hoard it. He had a connection with the guys on his team from One More Try that he didn’t have with the other friends in his life. None of them were in the entertainment or music business. They loved to ride their boards and that was it. </p><p>He didn’t want the crush of fans to ruin his experience with them. He barely wanted his bodyguards to come along and hover in the background because their presence, no matter how necessary, was a reminder that Yibo’s life elsewhere was a madhouse and he was not a simple skater boi.</p><p>So it truly wasn’t anything against Xiao Zhan that Yibo decided not to tell him about his afternoon with his skateboard buddies. Yibo compartmentalized several parts of his life on a regular basis. It was how he kept sane, how he kept from becoming overwhelmed by his schedule, by the people who demanded his attention, by the knowledge that the man he loved was someone he would never be able to acknowledge as such in public. Xiao Zhan went into one very precious box of Yibo’s life. The skateboard guys went into another. That was simply how it was.</p><p>When Yibo was with his skateboard crew, he felt free to be as silly and obnoxious as he liked. He didn’t believe he was an annoying person to be around in general, but sometimes the pressure of his career made him want to burst out in a silly song or make faces or talk too loudly. It was letting off steam, and he did it less often as he matured. People didn’t expect it of him. They saw him in photoshoots or when he endured awkward interviews and their impression of him was the same: Wang Yibo was not only a cold person, he never lost his cool. </p><p>He understood the power of perception and that this image of him, however inaccurate it was, got him endorsement deals and contracts. He accepted this as part of the business. But when he could, such as with a bunch of normal guys who didn’t care about Chanel clothes or Tiffany jewelry, he let his childish, goofy side run free. He screamed and he yelled and he cheered on his friends and he was nothing the entertainment world wanted him to be. </p><p>He could do it with Xiao Zhan, too, but Yibo still hadn’t been able to shake the fear that if he acted too much his age, he’d turn off his older boyfriend. Xiao Zhan looked boyish and could act it when around Yibo, but left on his own, he was calmer and serene. He could enjoy reading a book or studying art for hours. At times, Yibo felt that he wasn’t being fully truthful with Xiao Zhan when he suppressed himself for Xiao Zhan’s benefit, but it was better than revealing a part of himself that wasn’t compatible.</p><p>His step carried a bounce when he returned from that afternoon’s session with his friends. He didn’t wear the same unrestrained smile that he’d carried all day, but the muscles around his mouth were looser than normal and the tension in his shoulders was still low enough for him to ignore. He felt taller. He felt cool and interesting—the kind of guy he’d grown up wanting to be.</p><p>Then he let himself into his hotel room and discovered that he had a visitor. Xiao Zhan, his boyfriend, lay naked on the hotel bed.</p><p>“I guess I don’t need to ask where you’ve been,” Xiao Zhan drawled where he lay with his head propped on one hand. He took in Yibo’s shorts, T-shirt, and baseball cap. “Out with the boys?”</p><p>Yibo’s reaction to seeing Xiao Zhan was usually uncomplicated: he felt joy, excitement, and anticipation. Depending on the location and who was nearby, he felt a healthy amount of lust, too. But just then, he was startled to find himself unsure how to feel. Xiao Zhan was looking at him in a way that made him…anxious.</p><p>“I had no idea you were coming, Zhan-ge!” Yibo didn’t find it difficult to smile, at least. He strode forward. “When did you—”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p>Yibo skidded to a halt on the carpet. </p><p>“Take a shower. You’re sweaty and I can see you’re dirty, too.” Xiao Zhan smiled, but there was something subtly off about it. “If only you hadn’t played around, Bo-di, then you could’ve jumped right into this.” He motioned at the length of his own long, lean and very naked body.</p><p>Yibo’s mouth went dry. He loved the way Xiao Zhan looked, loved how sleek and tall he was. He was like a crane in his elegance.</p><p>“No,” Xiao Zhan said when Yibo unconsciously took a step toward him. “Shower first.”</p><p>“Zhan-ge,” Yibo gritted out, but he could tell that the older man was resolute. With an annoyed huff, Yibo spun around and dashed into the bathroom.</p><p>He took a shower in record time and hurt himself slightly while stretching himself too quickly, but Xiao Zhan’s mood earlier concerned him slightly. Yibo worried that if he took too long the other man might decide to leave. Yibo’s skin was still beading moisture and his hair was dripping when he emerged from the bathroom, naked.</p><p>“Finally,” Xiao Zhan said, but there was a glint of mischief in his eyes as he lay back on the bed. He held Yibo’s eyes as he curled his hand around his shaft and leisurely stroked it.</p><p>“Looks like I could have taken my time,” Yibo said, his confidence returning in the face of Xiao Zhan’s visible desire. He was turned on, too, but at least he wasn’t lying slutty-like on the bed. Not yet.</p><p>“I would have left if you had,” Xiao Zhan murmured. He let his eyelids lower, so only a dark sliver peered out at Yibo, the look sultry and bringing a delicious shiver to Yibo’s skin.</p><p>“No, you wouldn’t have.” Yibo stood at the end of the bed and took hold of Xiao Zhan’s ankles. He heaved, pulling the taller man down the bed.</p><p>Xiao Zhan didn’t yelp, but he inhaled sharply and his eyes widened fully. “So forceful, Bo-di!”</p><p>Yibo smirked as he ran his hands up Xiao Zhan’s calves, fingers tangling in his dark leg hair. “You like that?”</p><p>“Enough that I want to be on the bottom today.”</p><p>Yibo studied him with surprise. Xiao Zhan smirked back. “What’s the matter, Yibo?”</p><p>“Nothing, but…you’ve never wanted to do it before.”</p><p>“Mm, first time for everything.” Xiao Zhan shrugged. “Truthfully, I was planning on it.” He pulled a leg out of Yibo’s grasp and bent his knee. When he lifted it toward his chest, it revealed the curve of his ass cheeks and the faint shimmer between them. “I thought about you while I was preparing myself, Bo-di. Too bad you were out playing with your little skater friends and didn’t get to watch.”</p><p>Yibo frowned, slightly irritated that Xiao Zhan hadn’t waited for him. Yes, Yibo had come home relatively late in the day, but he’d had no idea that Xiao Zhan was coming. He absolutely would have altered his plans if he’d known.</p><p>He didn’t bother defending himself, though. His ego didn’t demand that he prove himself right and Xiao Zhan wrong. He was just happy to have him here.</p><p>“Can I test how well you did?” he asked as he stared at the tempting glisten of lube on Xiao Zhan’s skin.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Yibo licked his lips in anticipation. He placed one knee on the bed and leaned forward as he slid his palm up the underside of Xiao Zhan’s leg. He had legs for days, like the crane Yibo secretly likened him to. Yibo loved kissing the long length of them and tonguing swirls in his leg hair, but he held off this time, preoccupied with what he’d find at the end of one such limb. He curled his fingers between Xiao Zhan’s cheeks and stroked the silkiness of lube on his skin. He pushed one finger up and it slid easily into the soft suction of Xiao Zhan’s body.</p><p>He looked up to watch the older man’s face as he gently pumped into him with the finger, testing the stretch. Xiao Zhan gazed back steadily, with unnerving intensity for being the one penetrated. It was Xiao Zhan’s tiger look (another animal term Yibo used only in his head). When Xiao Zhan looked at him this way, Yibo felt a little weak, a little excited, and a whole lot young. He loved it.</p><p>“Zhan-ge is ready for me,” Yibo said softly as he worked two fingers into him with ease. His own cock was as high and tight as Xiao Zhan’s, which curled up his belly. Yibo looked at it a little wistfully—he did love Xiao Zhan’s cock the way he loved little else—but he was curious to switch things up.</p><p>Why did Xiao Zhan want to? he wondered.</p><p>There was a lot wound up in why Yibo liked to bottom for Xiao Zhan. A lot of it was simply due to the physical sensations he got from the act—prostate stimulation drove him wild. But another big reason was born from his insecurity. If he asked Xiao Zhan to top, it forced Xiao Zhan to be active. He couldn’t just lay back and accept the sex. Yes,Yibo could ride him, but they only rarely used that position because it required Yibo to be physically in control and when so much of his life relied on his physicality, he preferred to feel just a little bit helpless during sex, to let someone else move his body for him. If Xiao Zhan topped, he took responsibility for how their bodies fit together and how and when they reached their orgasms, and by doing all that he proved, in Yibo’s mind, that he cared enough—</p><p>And then Yibo thought, <i>Oh.</i></p><p>Xiao Zhan’s expression shifted. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>Yibo quickly schooled his features. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He withdrew his fingers. “Do you have the lube?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan pulled the tube from beneath the pillow he was lying on and tossed it to him. He said nothing as he watched Yibo slick up his cock, but he did spread his legs wider, making room for Yibo between them. It should have been sexy, but Yibo’s thoughts were tangled.</p><p><i>Being awful at this won’t help the situation,</i> he told himself. Shaking his head to clear his negative thoughts, he shuffled up between Xiao Zhan’s legs.</p><p>“Kiss me first,” Xiao Zhan said.</p><p>Yibo gladly complied. Their lips melted together and most of Yibo’s anxieties eased. Xiao Zhan’s tongue was soft in his mouth and his fingers curved along the back of Yibo’s head soothingly.</p><p>“Relax,” Xiao Zhan murmured in between kisses.</p><p>“Yes, Zhan-ge.”</p><p>“You’re going to be good for me.”</p><p>Warmth spread through Yibo’s body. “Yes, Zhan-ge.” He could do this. He would be good at it. </p><p>When he leaned back, he felt better about the situation. He offered Xiao Zhan a crooked smile. “Ready?”</p><p>“Do it, Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan gripped the ends of the pillow beneath his head. “Show me what you can do.”</p><p>
  <i>No pressure.</i>
</p><p>With his heart pounding, Yibo carefully pushed in. The squeeze and heat of Xiao Zhan’s body pulled a groan from Yibo’s throat and he was pleased to see Xiao Zhan tip his head back and part his lips as though overcome by sensation, too. Yibo began to move, slowly at first, making sure Xiao Zhan was ready for it. Soon, Xiao Zhan lifted his legs and wrapped them around the back of Yibo’s thighs.</p><p>“Move,” Xiao Zhan told him. He had the tiger eyes again. They bore into Yibo with the faint hint of threat.</p><p>Yibo braced his hands on the mattress beneath Xiao Zhan’s raised elbows and began to thrust with a little more force.</p><p>“Faster.”</p><p>Yibo’s lips parted as he obeyed. The friction around his cock was delicious. A tingle was already building in his groin, tightening his balls. When he was with Xiao Zhan, he only ever came with Xiao Zhan’s cock up his ass. This would be a different experience. As good as it was feeling already, Yibo wasn’t concerned that he wouldn’t be able to cum. He settled into a good rhythm, savoring the pull of Xiao Zhan’s body each time he withdrew and the thick squeeze as he pushed back in. He moaned softly. Yes, he wouldn’t have a problem cumming at all…</p><p>“You’ve never offered to introduce me to your skater friends.”</p><p>Yibo’s hips stuttered. “What?”</p><p>Xiao Zhan dragged the heel of one foot up the back of Yibo’s thigh. “I said you’ve never offered to introduce me to your skater friends. Why not?”</p><p>Yibo resumed his previous rhythm, maybe thrusting a little bit harder, but Xiao Zhan’s tiger expression didn’t alter.</p><p>“I never thought—that is, they’re never around when you’re here.”</p><p>“But they show up when you invite them.” Xiao Zhan dug his heel into Yibo’s butt cheek. “Isn’t that how you see them? You call them to come over?”</p><p>“Yes, but—”</p><p>Xiao Zhan clenched and Yibo’s breath caught. He reflexively snapped his hips forward.</p><p>“But you’ve never called them while I’m with you, Bo-di. Why is that?”</p><p>Yibo was having difficulty concentrating on what he was saying. Xiao Zhan kept clenching every so often, squeezing vice-like around his dick, and each time Yibo’s brain went haywire.</p><p>“Bo-di, answer me.”</p><p>“I don’t—it’s because—” Yibo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He answered after he opened them again. “Because I don’t want anyone cutting into our time together. I don’t get to see you as much as I want to, so every second with you is important to me.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s expression softened. “That’s nice to say, Bo-di.”</p><p>Yibo rolled his hips. “It’s the truth.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan released one end of the pillow. He began caressing his own chest. “I thought maybe it’s because you think I wouldn’t get along with them.”</p><p>Yibo stared as he circled a dark nipple with his fingertip, causing the bud to drawn into a tight, perky pebble.</p><p>“Bo-di?”</p><p>Yibo struggled to focus. It was difficult when Xiao Zhan felt so good around him and Yibo badly wanted to make him feel good in return. Gritting his teeth, he lowered himself atop Xiao Zhan until they were chest to chest and kissed his throat.</p><p>“Stop talking, Zhan-ge,” he said against his skin. He licked Xiao Zhan’s pulse. “Let me make you feel good.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan dragged his fingernails up Yibo’s back. “I do feel good, Bo-di. You’re making me feel amazing. You’re so big inside me. I’m so full…I can barely swallow.”</p><p>Yibo groaned and drove his hips harder.</p><p>“I bet you have a lot of fun with your friends,” Xiao Zhan whispered into his ear.</p><p>Despite how good everything felt and how hard he was, Yibo slowed down. He rose up onto his elbows and searched Xiao Zhan’s face. “Are you—are you jealous of them?”</p><p>The tiger vanished, replaced by its cub as Xiao Zhan’s eyes went soft with uncertainty. </p><p>“They’re closer to your age,” he said in a hushed voice. “They like what you like. You must have so much fun with them.”</p><p>“I do. But I have more fun with you, Zhan-ge.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s smile was a thin, grim line. “We don’t do anything together. We watch movies. We eat. I know you, Yibo. You like to do things. You love being active. We don’t do any of that together. I won’t even go snowboarding with you even though you’ve practically begged me to join you.”</p><p>Yibo shifted so he could cup Xiao Zhan’s cheek. “When I’m with you, I can finally relax. Every other part of my life is hard. I have to use so much energy to be who they want me to be. I don’t have to be anyone when I’m with you. Just be me. It means more than you know, Zhan-ge. I need it.”</p><p>“We’re very different.”</p><p>There it was. The fear that Yibo had boxed up, that he’d wrapped in chains and padlocked, suddenly wasn’t so secure anymore. </p><p>“It’s good to be different,” he insisted, but he heard the doubt tinting his words. “I like learning things from you.” He brushed his thumb along Xiao Zhan’s cheek as his anxiety climbed. “I probably don’t have much to teach you, though, I guess. You don’t like the things I like. They’re—pretty childish.”</p><p>“It’s okay to be a kid every once in a while.”</p><p>Yibo swallowed around razor blades. “Yeah, but I’m a kid all the time.”</p><p>Beneath him, Xiao Zhan broke into full-throated laughter.</p><p>Yibo felt his heart shriveling inside his chest. He started to lift up. Xiao Zhan snapped his arms around his back, holding him in place.</p><p>“Not so fast,” Xiao Zhan gasped, still smiling. “What’s that face for?”</p><p>“You’re laughing at me. I’m a stupid kid and all you can do is laugh at me.”</p><p>“I am laughing.” Xiao Zhan searched his face. “I’m glad I’m laughing. You’re the only one who makes me laugh like this.”</p><p>“Glad to be a joke to you,” Yibo muttered bitterly.</p><p>“Ah, my Bo-di. So sensitive. Sometimes I forget. You hide yourself so well.”</p><p>Yibo looked away.</p><p>“No, don’t hide now,” Xiao Zhan chided. “Do you know how much I wish you would let loose around me? You try so hard to act mature—”</p><p>“I’m trying to match you!” Yibo snapped, glaring down at him. “I hate it that you think I’m just a kid.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s surprise quickly gave way to sheepishness. “Yibo…the last thing I want is to be reminded of my age.”</p><p>Yibo frowned. “What?”</p><p>A blush stole over Xiao Zhan’s cheeks. “Hanging out with you—and this is going to sound selfish of me, like I’m using you—it helps me to feel young.” His smile was bittersweet. “I’m not that old, true, but no one wants to get older. That’s just how it is. And it’s how I am, anyway. When I’m with you, it’s like I’m forever young.”</p><p>“You are young,” Yibo said stubbornly, but his understanding of Xiao Zhan began to shift. He remembered back to instances when his older boyfriend hadn’t laughed as hard as he should have when Yibo teased him about getting gray hair soon or when Yibo jokingly said some of the stunts done on One More Try were too much for an old man like him to handle. He’d been careless with his words because he’d assumed they didn’t affect Xiao Zhan. Apparently he’d been wrong?</p><p>“I like you the way you are,” Yibo told him earnestly. “I don’t want you to act like my skate boarder friends. I can enjoy them for a day or two, but after a while I’d get bored of the things I talk about with them. It’s all dumb stuff that doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“But sometimes it’s fun to talk about nonsense. I wish I were better at that. I’m trying.” Xiao Zhan’s smile was pained.</p><p>“You don’t understand,” Yibo groaned, pressing his face to Xiao Zhan’s neck. “You bring me peace. So many times I feel too much pressure. It’s all so noisy. But you’re calm and strong and I <i>need</i> that.”</p><p>“Calm doesn’t bore you?”</p><p>“No. And besides that you’re not always that way. You’ll laugh and show me your teeth and you’re just the right amount of silly and cute that I just—gah, I love it so much. Please believe me, Zhan-ge. I don’t want you to change. Please don’t.”</p><p>“Okay, Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan’s voice gentled. “I won’t. I admit I’m relieved to hear you say these things because I’ve worried that I’m not cool enough for you.” </p><p>“I don’t need you to be cool. I need you to be Xiao Zhan.”</p><p>“I will.” Xiao Zhan kissed his temple. “I don’t want you to change for me, either. Stop trying so hard to be mature. You’re twenty-two. You’re young and so bright. Please be yourself. It lightens my heart when you’re you.”</p><p>“Even when I’m loud?”</p><p>“When you’re loud you’re like a defibrillator. You kickstart my aging heart.”</p><p>Yibo snorted before giggling. “Aging heart. Whatever.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan lightly smacked his butt. “Don’t discount the concerns of your elders.”</p><p>“You’re right. I should respect the needs of my elders instead.” Yibo rose up onto straightened arms. He was still hard inside Xiao Zhan. He rolled his hips to remind him of that, grinning devilishly at the heat that flared in Xiao Zhan’s eyes.</p><p>“So it’s going to be like that, is it?” Xiao Zhan’s smile was sharp like a tiger’s. Yibo shivered at the sight of it. </p><p>“Can we stop talking now?” Yibo asked. “I really want you.”</p><p>“We’ll stop talking about that, but I’m not going to stop talking to you.” Xiao Zhan tipped his chin up. “You like it when I talk to you.”</p><p>Yibo fought not to look away. “Whatever.”</p><p>“Okay, Bo-di.” Xiao Zhan smiled knowingly. “Since we’ve established that I like you young and you like me mature, we’ll have fun with it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“It’s time for you to be a good boy and obey your elder.”</p><p>The hairs rose on the back of Yibo’s neck. “Okay,” he said in a small voice.</p><p>Xiao Zhan let his arms fall indulgently around his head, as though he were lying on the grass, basking in the sun. Yibo found him utterly beautiful. “Fuck me,” he ordered softly.</p><p>Yibo began to move, carefully thrusting inside him. </p><p>Xiao Zhan shook his head and tsked. “You can do better than that, can’t you? Where’s your youthful energy?”</p><p>Determined to blow Xiao Zhan’s mind, Yibo slammed in without warning. Xiao Zhan gasped as he was rocked, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Yibo kept it up, aiming for the spot that seemed to turn Xiao Zhan’s flush a deeper red and his cock to drool across his stomach.</p><p>“God,” Xiao Zhan groaned. He gripped his own hair and turned dark eyes up at Yibo. “I like your dick, Bo-di.”</p><p>Yibo grinned. “I like how you feel around my dick.”</p><p>“Yeah? Am I tight?”</p><p>The tingles grew more intense in Yibo’s lower belly. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I bet I’m hot inside, too, hmm?”</p><p>Sweat dripped into Yibo’s left eye. He blinked it out. “So hot.”</p><p>“You’re nearly too much for me to take,” Xiao Zhan said, watching him with those tiger eyes. “You fuck me so hard, Yibo. You’re so powerful.” He tipped back his head and trailed his fingertips down his own arched throat. “I’d beg you for mercy, but I don’t know if you’d show me any…”</p><p>Yibo’s lips were dry from panting. He lashed his tongue across them and adjusted his thrusts, going shallow. It helped bring him back from the edge he’d been creeping toward.</p><p>“Faster,” Xiao Zhan ordered while his eyes were closed.</p><p>Yibo complied, his heart pounding in sync with the snap of his hips against Xiao Zhan’s ass. The quicker pace ramped up the pleasure along his cock. He caught himself speeding up, straining for the friction that would carry him to the peak.</p><p>“Now slow down.”</p><p>He caught his breath, then let it out explosively as he slowed to a more sedately in and out. His hips jerked involuntarily, driving himself in hard. Xiao Zhan’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>“I said slow.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Yibo gasped. He clutched the sheets and tried not to show how difficult he found it to maintain the excruciating pace.</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s feet were against his butt again, teasing along his crease with his big toes. Such a little touch, yet it made him hyperaware of his ass. Habit had him arching slightly to increase the pressure against it.</p><p>“You prefer to bottom, don’t you, Bo-di?”</p><p>Yibo shook his head and straightened his posture. “I like this.”</p><p>“I know you do, but it’s not your preference. Tell me why.”</p><p>“I prefer it when you’re in charge.” It was embarrassing to admit, so Yibo fixed his attention on the safe zone of Xiao Zhan’s throat.</p><p>“Deferring to your elders?”</p><p>Yibo shrugged. “Something like that.”</p><p>“Or is it that you’re a little boy and you’re afraid of disappointing me?”</p><p>Heat rushed across Yibo’s skin. Normally he felt angry when Xiao Zhan said such things, but for some reason in the middle of sex, the words filled him with a strange, twisted humiliation. Twisted, because it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. “I’m not a boy. Or little.”</p><p>“I think you’re both, and I like the idea that you’ll do what you’re told.”</p><p>Yibo’s shoulders climbed toward his ears. “Xiao Zhan…”</p><p>“For the record, I prefer fucking you,” Xiao Zhan said. “Fucking you hard, fucking you softly, fucking you slowly, just…fucking you. Over and over, Bo-di. My cock in your ass, so deep. So hard.” He licked his lips. “I love making you feel it.”</p><p>Yibo shuddered as his cock seemed to swell to double its size. “Please.”</p><p>Fingers coasted up his forearms, tracing the flexed muscles there. “Please what? You want me to fuck you?”</p><p>Yibo hung his head. “Yes…”</p><p>“But you’re already fucking me, Bo-di.”</p><p>“I know, I just—” Yibo couldn’t articulate what he needed. He wouldn’t pull out; Xiao Zhan’s body felt too good clasped around him. But he wanted more, wanted that special feeling he only got when Xiao Zhan held him down and made him take it.</p><p>“I can make you take it this way, too.”</p><p>He was mortified to realize he’d said his last thoughts out loud. </p><p>Xiao Zhan only smirked. “It’s all good, Bo-di. No shame here. It turns me on knowing what you like.”</p><p>“Please…can I go faster? I need—”</p><p>“No. Keep it slow. Be gentle.”</p><p>It was the last thing Yibo wanted to do. His blood was on fire. His cock was harder than steel and he needed friction around it. He groaned. “Xiao Zhan…”</p><p>The tiger smiled sweetly at him. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>Yibo looked at him pleadingly. “I need more.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan pretended to think. “If I give you more, I can’t let you stop. I’ll need you to keep going because I’ll be hungry for it then.”</p><p>“I can give it to you,” Yibo gritted out. Sweat rolled down his spine. “I’m young, remember? I have the stamina.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan licked his lips again, taunting Yibo with a kiss he wasn’t allowed. “Alright, then. Impress me.” He arched his throat, looking sinful and seductive. “Fuck me, Bo-di. Give it to me fast and hard and don’t you dare let up.”</p><p>Groaning with relief, Yibo shifted his weight to spread his knees wider. He held Xiao Zhan’s gaze as he began thrusting forcefully, making the bed shake. Xiao Zhan moaned and scrabbled at the headboard, making Yibo desperate to see him come completely undone. Their bodies came together in hard slaps. Xiao Zhan’s cock bounced on his abdomen in a pool of precum.</p><p>“You’re gonna make me cum with just your cock,” Xiao Zhan gasped, his eyes glazed.</p><p>“Yes,” Yibo hissed, intensifying his efforts. He felt crazed. A part of him worried that he was hurting Xiao Zhan, but the older man clawed at Yibo’s chest and urged him on.</p><p>“Harder, Bo-di. Give it to me. Make me feel it for days. Come on, Bo-di. <i>Harder.</i>”</p><p>Yibo’s thighs began to burn. His lungs heaved. But nothing compared to the roaring ache in his cock.</p><p>“I’m going to cum,” he choked out, his hips slamming in erratically as the pleasure began to crest.</p><p>“Don’t. You. Dare.”</p><p>The ferocity on Xiao Zhan’s face scared Yibo as much as it turned him on. He felt his balls clench tight. Maybe he came, just a little. But he was still rock hard inside Xiao Zhan and he was <i>burning.</i></p><p>“Xiao Zhan,” he begged. “I can’t—I can’t—”</p><p>“Keep going,” Xiao Zhan ordered. He clasped a hand behind Yibo’s neck and dragged him down to his mouth. “Keep going,” he whispered against Yibo’s lips before he swiped his tongue across them. “Come on, little boy. Show your daddy what you can do.”</p><p>The whimper tore out of him before he could stop it. Yibo crushed his mouth to Xiao Zhan’s to stop him from saying anything else that would drive him crazier. Already it was too much. His entire body was shaking like it would fly apart. A sharp pinch to his right nipple forced him to cry out, breaking their kiss.</p><p>“Come on, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan breathed hotly against his lips. “Call me Daddy.”</p><p>“No,” he whispered, horrified, but not as horrified as he thought he should be.</p><p>“Come on, little boy.”</p><p>The endearment curled around Yibo’s cock. He thrust raggedly, filling Xiao Zhan with his desperation. “Zhan-ge—please. Stop teasing.”</p><p>“But I like teasing you,” Xiao Zhan whispered. He dragged his fingers across Yibo’s nape. “Come on, little boy. Say it. You know you want to.” He groaned and kissed Yibo again. “God, I want to hear you say it. It makes me so hot…”</p><p>It was the plea that broke Yibo, and maybe he wanted to be broken if he were being honest with himself. “Daddy,” he gasped. He pressed his forehead to Xiao Zhan’s and whimpered, “Daddy.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan moaned and wrapped his legs around Yibo’s hips, clutching him in so tightly he could barely move. “Again!”</p><p>“Daddy,” Yibo moaned, giving in to it. He peppered Xiao Zhan’s face as the older man began shuddering with release. “Please cum for me, Daddy.”</p><p>“Yibo!”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s climax was loud and messy. The wetness that spilled between them stuck Yibo’s belly to his. The slippery feel of it and the little whimpers Xiao Zhan released as he came down were agonizing for Yibo.</p><p>“Please!” he begged, unable to move thanks to the death grip of Xiao Zhan’s legs.</p><p>Xiao Zhan hummed with his eyes closed. “Poor, little Bo-di. Does it hurt?”</p><p>Yibo thought he would cry soon if he didn’t get relief. “Zhan-ge…”</p><p>“Cum for Daddy,” Xiao Zhan breathed with a tired smile. “It’s alright now.”</p><p>Yibo dropped immediately and clutched Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. He came so hard that he stopped breathing for several seconds. It felt like a tidal wave gushed out of his cock. The black spots that swam around his eyes reminded him that his lungs were empty and he gulped in a huge breath while he filled Xiao Zhan endlessly. He felt like he’d never stop.</p><p>He did, though. Eventually. Dizzy, he collapsed atop Xiao Zhan. He could make only vague noises of pleasure as hands caressed his back.</p><p>“Yibo, I think you should top more often.”</p><p>He groaned. “No. No way. You nearly killed me.”</p><p>Xiao Zhan’s laughter tickled Yibo’s ear. “You nearly killed me, too, but it was worth it.” He carded his fingers through Yibo’s hair. “That was wild, huh? Bet you didn’t think I had it in me.”</p><p>“No, you had me in you.”</p><p>Yibo shook with laughter, even after Xiao Zhan slapped him on the butt. Finding some strength, Yibo pushed up onto his elbows and smiled down at him. “If you were trying to convince me that you’re ‘fun’ and ‘cool’, you didn’t need to, you know. I meant what I said, Zhan-ge. I love you just the way you are.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to convince you of anything of the sort.” Xiao Zhan thrust out his lower lip. “I’m insulted you think that. I’m a naturally creative person.”</p><p>Yibo admired him. “Yeah. You are. You’re also really perverted.”</p><p>He cackled as Xiao Zhan’s eyes bulged.</p><p>“I’ll get my revenge for that,” Xiao Zhan warned, settling into a tiger smile once again. “I can make you do anything, Bo-di. You’ll see.”</p><p>Yibo shivered with anticipation. “I know you can, and I can’t wait.” He lay back down, resting his head on Xiao Zhan’s chest. “But until then, let’s just rest.”</p><p>“You don’t want to do anything today?”</p><p>“No, Zhan-ge.” He sighed and smiled. “I told you. This is my favorite activity to do with you.”</p><p>A hand cupped the back of his head. “I guess I believe you now.” Xiao Zhan kissed his hair. “Thank you, Yibo.”</p><p>“You’re welcome…Daddy.”</p><p>Not even a pillow to the face could make him stop cackling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>